


Soothe My Soul

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Gahore, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rarely dream with the guys, but a few days ago I did and it inspired me to write this short-story. I missed writing with them. We can consider this as a side-story of The Clan’s <a href="http://mesmer-sophie.gportal.hu/gindex.php?pg=33600041">"Halo"</a> that I've got for my birthday. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe My Soul

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/154/b/1/soothe_my_soul_by_useless_girl-d67n1g8.jpg)

 

**Soothe My Soul**

 

I was sitting by the hotel bar, waiting for my order to arrive when they’ve entered. They looked elegant. Dave was wearing one of his dark suits, Martin who was coming right behind the well-known singer had a dark-grey suit jacket, a lighter T-shirt underneath and jeans on. They noticed me right away since they had to pass behind my back in order to get to the restaurant part of the place. But they didn’t look like someone who wanted to eat. I was wondering why they came then. It felt like they were in that constant “on the move” mode that was an inevitable part of every tour – and at times even in their private lives back at home. Were they trying to leave the curious people behind? Were they on their way up to their rooms? As it turned out later, they were.

Dave seemed to be happy seeing me and coming closer he put an arm on the counter, greeting me. The light in his now grayish eyes felt approving and a small smile was playing around his lips. Martin just nodded with a small smile to me then looked at Dave with an urging expression.

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard about you two” I said softly, not wanting anyone to overhear our conversation. I’ve got my sweet red wine meanwhile and took a sip from it. Dave just nodded acknowledging that it was true. Nearly two years have passed since then.

“You know how these things go” he shrugged kinda apologetically and flashed a little smile at me again. His boyish charm was definitely still there in him.

“Yeah” I nodded, because I had some idea about it. “Why are you here?” I looked at him questioningly, catching a kinda impatient look from Mart, and I could tell he was a little tense.

“We felt your presence and altered our route upstairs. Wanted to say hi” he explained and I had to smile. I should have known.

“That’s nice of you” I nodded and from the corner of my eyes I saw Mart step closer to the singer to whisper something into his ear which I couldn’t hear. Giving them some privacy I rather sipped from my wine again then looked at Dave when he turned back to me.

“I’m sorry, we have to go” he said and really looked sorry about the shortness of our meeting. Meanwhile Mart headed towards the nearby restroom. Dave leant in to give a kiss on my cheek – or at least I thought that was the idea, but he rather pecked first the corner of my mouth then my lips twice. Our eyes met for a split second and we kissed again, but this time properly. I felt his lips discover mine then his tongue probed into my mouth. It started a little awkward as we tried to figure out what the other likes, but once that was done we deepened the kiss, not caring about the others around.

“Whoa, what are you doing? I just went out to pee and you two are already all over each other?” we heard Mart’s familiar voice and I broke the kiss somewhat flushed and bothered, but smiled at the end into Dave’s slightly darker eyes.

“Nice goodbye kiss” I murmured and got a typical Gahan-smile from him.

He glimpsed at Mart and it seemed that they were communicating on their own non-verbal language again, agreeing on something.

This time Dave leant to my ear and whispered something in it. I just nodded and waved goodbye to them, letting the excitement rush through me. Yes, so far I tried to hold that back as much as possible, but I know they could feel it on me anyway. Finishing my wine I ordered a second one and drank it faster this time. I could already feel a light buzz in my head, sending me into a more relaxed state.

 

In a few minutes I did what I was told and stood in front of their room knocking, seeing the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the doorknob. When I heard a “come in” I entered and was glad that I could muster up some strength not to let my jaw hit the floor. It was really like one of my dreams: both of them lying naked in bed, their bodies touching here and there with ease just to have some physical contact. Even if I wouldn’t know that they were together for long-long years, it would have been clear from this picture. It felt so natural – and next to the slight excitement I felt from Dave – so harmonious that I too felt more at ease with being there under their observing eyes.

“What changed your minds?” I found my voice locking the door behind me without looking away from them. “The kiss?” here I glimpsed at Dave, who was lazily caressing Mart’s forearm on his stomach.

“We felt that it’s time” he answered and waved me closer with his free hand.

I nodded hearing this and kicking off my shoes I went to the bed, feeling their eyes on me. I always felt a little strange when I was in the center of attention, but it was understandable now since I’ve entered their world. While crawling on the bed to lay on Dave’s other side I was wondering what’d come next. I was just glad I had the chance to join them. I had to confess that I had missed them a lot, so instead of doing anything kinky I just nuzzled to Dave’s warm side, resting my head in the crook of his neck with closed eyes. He had an incredible scent and energies that warmed me to my very core. I could feel him smile as he put an arm around me, caressing my side and shoulder. When I opened my eyes I saw Martin watching me from Dave’s other side. I sighed from Dave’s kiss in my hair.

“We missed you too, sis” the tattooed man whispered still into my hair and I had to look up and peck his lips for this. I felt his warm hand slide on my face, keeping me there so we could kiss properly again. I slid my hand from his naked and warm chest on Martin’s neck, wanting to feel him and his energies too. My fingertips were tingling from the contact. He’s always been less open since the day we first met, but I didn’t mind that.

Dave’s hand was stroking my back and side under my top now, sending shivers down my spine while we deepened our kiss. Mart caressed my arm then Dave’s stomach. The room suddenly got very hot and I had to sigh into Dave’s mouth when I felt Mart’s hand slide under my skirt, gently squeezing my thigh. This’ll be fun, I thought already slightly dizzy from the boiling energies and the awakening desire. Breaking the kiss I let Dave kiss along my neck while I slid a hand down on his flat stomach, running my fingers along his semi-hard cock. He groaned on my wet skin from this and I took it as an encouragement, taking him in my hand to play with him. I loved his moans and gasps. It was easy to turn him on and I loved that in him. My eyes met Mart’s and we agreed without saying a word that we’ll drive our singer crazy tonight.

Sitting up I kept on rubbing Dave while commanding him to take off my top and skirt. He did that without hesitation and as a reward I kissed him hard and long again. I saw Mart move closer and I let them kiss too while I bent down my head to taste the hardness in my grip. As I glimpsed up from the throaty moan I saw as Mart pushed his tongue into his lover’s mouth while twisting and pinching the small hard nipples. I kept on playing with the long rod with my mouth and hand, already feeling the dampness between my legs. These guys were driving me crazy. I slid my mouth off him and just watched them kiss deeply. They were beautiful.

I felt Mart’s hand slide on mine on Dave and we excited him together for a few pulls then I let his curly “daddy” continue alone. Dave seemed like being in a trance already and I had to smile from this. His eyes became much darker and hazy as he looked first at his other half, taking his tip in his mouth too and making him groan even louder. I could feel how much he was shaking for him, but knew that Mart won’t show mercy yet. Besides, I had other plans too. I slid closer to Dave’s upper-body and leant down to his chest, biting and sucking a nipple in my mouth, scratching along his chest and tummy then his back. I knew he loved that. He was addicted to pain during sex and I was willing to give him some of it. I was right, he cursed out from pleasure and pain, begging for more.

I bit his nipple then left harsh bitemarks on his chest and neck too, scratching him wherever I could reach his hot skin. He was already out of this world and he tried to give something back with burning my skin endearingly with his power. It made me slightly dizzier and I moaned on a bitemark, licking it. I was getting impatient too so I pushed him back on the pillow, letting Mart lift his legs to rim him. An evil smile spread on my face seeing his reaction. He was losing his mind from this. The pleasure and need crystal-clear on his flushed sweaty face. He was begging for more. I glimpsed down at the busy Mart and had to rub myself through my panties from the sight. He spit on Dave’s ass and started pushing his wet finger inside him. His lover squeezed my thigh hard, his body arching from the pleasure as he moaned hoarsely, thanking his “daddy” for the pleasure. Mart went on, adding another finger to open him up for himself. From this I knew how things will go. I reached under my panties, feeling how hot and wet I already was and collected some to push my fingers into Dave’s open mouth as I leant down to his ear as he moaned from my taste.

“You want to taste my pussy while your daddy is fingering you, don’t you?” I whispered in his ear dirtily and the approving moan and the wobbly “yes” was enough for me to get up and drop my panties on the floor, leaving only my bra on as I straddled his face. I grabbed his hair hard and pulled his head up so he could reach me with his mouth and tongue.

This time it was my turn to moan towards the ceiling as I grabbed the headboard with my free hand, slightly moving my hips against his eager mouth. His long tongue was driving me crazy. He flicked it around my clit, licked me between my pussy lips and dipped it into my very wet and hot channel. He was moaning on me and I shivered from the feeling and sound. I heard Mart spit on him again and move his fingers faster in him. I was flushed and hot, my fingers pulling at Dave’s hair. His hands were holding my hips, squeezing my ass and thighs time after time. Soon I felt Mart’s hand stroke along my spine and I turned my head to see what he wanted. He was evidently rock-hard and ready to impale our singer.

“I want to see him” he said shortly and I nodded, climbing off Dave. I had to smile seeing how wet his face was from me, it made me feel satisfied. He rested his hand on my thigh again as I was kneeling next to them. We both watched Mart as he rubbed his thick dickhead against his entrance. I could feel how much Dave’s fingers were shaking from the anticipation. He begged greedily when Mart kept on teasing him, but then he pushed himself half-way in, making Dave scream with pleasure, his fingers digging into my flesh again. I knew it’d show tomorrow, but I didn’t mind. The sight took my breath away. I couldn’t look away, I had to see as inch by inch Mart disappeared in the gorgeous body. I bit my lip then jumped a little when I felt those long bony fingers touch me between my legs. It could come handy that Dave could concentrate on more things at once even in such a situation. Right now I was amazed by this fact, because if I were him, I wouldn’t be able to think straight. Well, he could and soon I could feel his finger slide into me, making me moan with desire for more. I slightly moved my hips against his hand this time and watched as Mart picked up his pace, sliding easily in and out now. Dave’s moans and growls sent shivers down my spine. As he was getting lost in his pleasures more his hand slowed down – especially when I took him in my hand again.

Mart panted and moaned time after time from the hot tightness around his shaft and he leant to me to kiss my shoulder and slide a hand around my waist. “Come on, sit on him” he murmured hoarsely and I did what he asked. I led Dave’s fingers out of me and straddled him, showing my back to Mart, who slid out of him for a minute. He reached around me and grabbed Dave’s dripping cock to lead it to my wet entrance. I let my head fall back and moaned too as I slowly slid on him. Looking down I saw the dark eyes watching me, his beautiful hands sliding on my hips to pull me more on his long shaft. It felt divine. I propped myself on his chest and circled my hips to loosen myself up a bit more, panting through my open mouth. Then I flashed my glowing eyes at him and started slowly grinding myself against his body, his cock deep inside of me. I felt Mart move closer again and heard Dave’s wobbly sigh, knowing that he slid back into him. I knew that he wouldn’t be able to take it much longer, but it was okay, I think all three of us were close enough.

Once Martin matched my rhythm he sneaked his hands around my middle and kissed into my neck, making me shiver with lust for him too. For a second I felt his one hand disappear from around me just to unclasp my bra and take it off me. I heard it land on the floor, but my attention was drawn back at his hands which slid up on my stomach and squeezed my breasts. I cried out with pleasure when he started rubbing my hard nipples and now his body was sticking to mine from behind, making it easier for us to move on and in Dave together. The singer seemed to die from the double stimulus, his fingers dug into my hips once again. In return I sped up – Martin following my lead – and while the blonde man was still sucking and biting on my neck and shoulders puffing his hot breath on my skin, his hands kept on playing with my breasts. I scratched Dave’s chest and stomach, leaving more harsh red lines on his flushed skin. The throaty groans reassured me that this was what he wanted me to do and I kept going as we all were getting close very fast.

Dave wasn’t able to communicate anymore and we finished him off in the next few minutes. I heard Mart murmur something in my neck from the pleasure as his lover’s muscles clamped down on him hard and I had to growl loud too feeling him shooting his cum into me. The last drop for me was when in that moment Martin slid his fingers on my clit and started rubbing it. My muscles tightened around Dave from this, which made him cry out desperately once more and I couldn’t take it any longer either. I arched my body against Mart’s and scratched his arm around me as I cried out my pleasure, hearing and feeling him cum too, cursing into my neck. Their energies washed over me and it felt as if they wanted to melt my flesh from my bones, but it felt so good! My blood was drumming in my ears, I felt very dizzy and couldn’t see a thing as my energies reacted to them and I resonated with their being, the high pleasure wiping everything rational away.

 

Once I could think again I turned my head back and pulled Mart’s face closer for a kiss. We were still panting as I let him go and gently slid Dave out of me. I collapsed on the bed next to him and listened to our panting, my heart still beating fast. “You two are something else…” I whispered, still having problems with believing what I just lived through with them. I heard Dave chuckle softly and he finally opened his eyes with a sigh as Mart pulled out of him too, lying back on his other side again.

“You okay?” the blond man asked with a small smile in the corner of his lips and I turned on my side, nodding.

“More than okay. This was pretty intense” I smiled back at him and looked at Dave’s chest that was full of my scratches, some even bleeding a little. As I looked up I heard Dave purr into Mart’s neck, kissing it happily then he looked back at me with boyishly shining and satisfied eyes.

“That’s why we wanted to wait until now” he winked and I was sure he was still high from the endorphins.

I nodded understanding what he meant. He was right. Earlier I wouldn’t have been able to take all this, but now I was here with them and my head and body felt light as a feather. I put my head down on his shoulder and like earlier he did with Mart I nuzzled to him, putting an arm around both of them. I was here and now everything was all right again. Finally.

 

 

By: Useless-girl  
02/06/2013


End file.
